super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomby Gaga
On-Screen Appearance Coming Out of the Ground Zomby Gaga's hand breaks out of the ground, She rises up and turns around Special Attacks Neutral Special - Sparkler Effect Zomby Gaga will grab an opponent's hand and will use an effect that looks like a Sparkler on the 4th of July. The effect will go from bottom to top of the opponents, Constantly giving them fire damage. If you do it to your Allies in team mode, They will gain a cute outfit which will raise their speed and strenght for almost half a minute Move Origin: When the Reboot Ghouls got new outfits, There was a Sparkler Effect (Possibly supposed to look like Magic sparkling like in Retro Cartoons) Side Special - Don't you know you're in a creepy groove? Zomby Gaga will sing this line to an opponent and heal them with food or a healing item. There is a chance she might damage an opponent (With Reboot Frankie's hand) if she uses it to much. She mostly heals her Allies in team battles Move Origin: Frankie tripped and fell and her hand came off in the music video, But Zomby Gaga helped her put it back on Up Special - Diamond Bridge Reboot Cleo De Nile will appear and stomp down, Making Diamonds slide through the ground, Giving Opponents spike damage. You can choose a direction for the Diamonds. Cleo will only appear if you do it on ground because Zomby Gaga will summon a upwards diagonal bridge that she can climb up like Elsa's Up B. The Bridge can stay here until someone breaks it Move Origin: In the Music Video, Cleo, Zomby and Lagoona helped build a Bridger of Diamonds by doing a single stomp just to help the Wheelchair Merman guy get across Down Special - Strobe Lights Zomby Gaga will start dancing while random lights flash different colors. Opponents can get different kinds of damage due to each color of the light by daring to touching Gaga while she's dancing Here are the Light's colors and damage *Red - Fire *Blue - Ice *Yellow - Shock *Pink - Spike *Green - Poisen If you do the move with your ally, They will dance with you, Doing the light effect with you Move Origin: Zomby Gaga was dancing while colored lights were flashing in some parts Final Smash - Gaga for Ghouls The rebooted ghouls (Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona & Cleo) will appear and Zombie Gaga will then turn the stage into a music video scene and the reboot ghouls will get dancer outfits. Zomby Gaga and the rest of the ghouls will start dancing to the song. Opponents get damaged by the dancing ghouls and Gaga. After the song is finished, The stage and the ghouls' clothes will go back to normal and the ghouls will leave Move Origin: Basically the WHOLE Music Video KOSFX KOSFX1: So paranormal pretty... KOSFX2: Ahhhh~ Star KOSFX: *Autotuned Howl* Screen KOSFX: Don't... Taunts Note: She Sings (And slightly dances) during her Taunts Up: Sometimes it can be tricky. When you try to be the real you Sd: Monster, Monster High. Monster High. Monster, Monster High Dn: No need for Disguise Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Don't 'ya wanna be a Monster too? Victory 2: *Dances* Victory 3: *Group shot with the Rebooted Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo* Lose/Clap: *Claps for the Winner* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spark *Dash Attack - Slide *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Jumps and spins her arm *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Ignites sparks sideways *Up Smash - Ignites sparks upwards *Down Smash - Ignites sparks downwards Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spins 360 degrees with arms out *F-Air - Scratch *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Scratch upwards *D-Air - Spins 360 degrees and launches downwards Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Sparks *Forward Throw- Spins opponent around and lets go front from her *Back Throw - Spins opponent around and lets go back from her *Up Throw - Goes underground and Pops up under the opponent *Down Throw - Pours a test tube of glitter on the opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Zomby Gaga has moves that will work better if she was on Team Mode with Allies *She is very fast at dodging Cons *Her Standard Attacks can be a bit slow *Her walking speed is a bit slow Symbol Skullette Victory Music We are Monster High Kirby Hat Zomby's Hair and Shades Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Blue (Lagoona's Skin) (B) *Reddish Pink (Draculaura) ® *Green (Frankie Stein's skin) (G) *Brown (A Zombie from Plants vs Zombies) *White (Dr. Zomboss) *Countess Coloratura colors *Songbird Serenade colors *Alternate Clothes (As seen on the Doll) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster High Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Video Movesets Category:Monstertopia Category:Unlockable Characters